The Hopkins Digestive Diseases Basic and Translational Research Core Center Administrative Core is the glue which forms the structure of this Center by carrying out communications among the Center and Research Base investigators and Core Directors, performing budget management, serving as a repertoire for the software used by Center investigators and organizing all Center activities. In this way the Research Base of 50 investigataors (38 full members 12 associate members) are allowed to efficiently interact with the components ofthe Core Center, including the a) Administrative Core; b) 4 Scientific Cores-3 basic science [1) Proteomics; 2) Imaging; 3) Mouse Physiology] and a Translational Research Enhancement Core; c) Pilot Project Program; d) Enrichement Program which has multiple components. The specific functions ofthe Administrative Core include: a) Provide administrative and financial management ofthe Core Center; b) Provide monthly financial statements to Core Directors; c) Monitor use and perform charge-back for each Core 6x year; d) Inform Research Base weekly of work-in-progress meeting topic, lectures of interest around Hopkins, NIH funding opportunities, GI histology findings on mouse models studied by Research Base, Visiting Professor Program, Yearly Scientic Symposium, Yearly Retreat; e) Arrange a yearly meeting of External Scientific Advisory Committee, every other month meeting of Internal Executive Committee and Focus Groups, 6x year Visiting Professor Program, and yearly working group meetings for each Core; f) Organize and run yearly Research Base one day retreat; g) Organize and run yearly 1-2 day long Research Symposium; h) Organize and publish yearly Core Center newsletter; i) Assist in preparation of yearly DDBTRCC Progress Report for NIH; j) Prepare notes from yearly External Scientific Advisory Committee meeting; k) Organize and administer Pilot Project Program; 1) Organize and administer Mini-Sabbatical Program; m) Help Research Base comply with JHUSOM, NIH, other governmental guidelines relating to research; n) Develop web page for Imaging and Mouse Physiology Cores; o) Help manage DDBTRCC service contracts; p) Help negotiate Core Center purchasing of equipment, service contracts, software; q) Serve as a repository for licenses for software purchased for Research Base and Core use.